1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air balance panel and, more particularly, to an air balance panel for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air balance panel for vehicles is known which is adapted to a vehicle body for reducing air resistance generated upon high speed running of the vehicle and for thus improving the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.